Weasley Fever
by madison.rankin
Summary: Hermione is with Ron, but she is in love with his brother. Eventually she will have to choose between the two and someone will end up scorned.
1. Chapter 1

I woke in the arms of Ronald Weasley. He smelled of soap and pine and the scents encircled me as his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. I sighed softly. He was a Weasley which had always been what I wanted; he just wasn't the right Weasley. Ron stirred, his arms tightened around my waist and he nuzzled his face into my neck. A sigh escaped him and I felt it brush over my skin.

"Morning." He let out a less than excited sound and looked to have no intention of moving. I took the initiative and moved from within his grasp before he could pull me back. I made my way into the bathroom where I took a quick shower, then got dressed and began rushing Ron to get ready or we were going to be late for brunch at The Burrow. Ron grumbled all the way to The Burrow where we were late anyway which only served to make him angrier at me.

I surveyed the room as we entered the kitchen. Then entire Weasley clan was clustered around the table. These meetings were a weekly thing, and lately everyone got harder to endure with _him _around. The one I really wanted to be with. He didn't see me as anything other than his younger brother's ickle friend, or now, his ickle girlfriend. I tried not to grimace at the word, but being Ron's girlfriend just wasn't appealing. He wasn't appealing, he was like my friend, a very very close friend.

After brunch everyone retired to the living room. Ron pulled me onto his lap and nuzzled my neck. I hoped my repulsion wasn't visible on my face, but being that I had never been a good liar, it probably was. I scanned the room and caught Fred's eye. He seemed to be watching me and upon seeing me looking at him, he grinned. I averted my eyes. I would rather endure Ron's disgusting displays of affection. The only problem was that I could now feel Fred's eyes on the two of us and Ron was practically trying to seduce me in front of everyone. I could feel hyperventilation coming on so I made excuses about needing air and slipped out into the garden. The cool autumn air eased my tension some as I took a seat on a bench beneath the oak tree.

"Feeling all right there Hermione?" His voice was rich and filled me with dread. I didn't know if I could handle being alone with him for any length of time.

"I'm fine Fred." I replied softly. He came and sat by me anyway. Being near him had me on edge and yet, it was calming all at the same time.

"You sure? You seemed a little…off inside." I nodded and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Fred?"

"Why are you with Ron?" I was shocked by this question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know."

"Know what?"

"What my chances are." I was shocked speechless. He turned toward me a devilish grin spread across his face, making him that much more handsome. My breath caught and my heart sped up.

"So tell me, why are you with my brother Granger?"

"I…I don't know." His eyebrow raised in interest.

"You don't know? How do you not know?"

"It was what everyone else expected. I didn't want to disappoint everyone."

"You can't think about everyone else when it comes to matters of the heart Hermione. You have to do what makes you happy, and those who truly care about you only want you to be happy. I'd wager that you are in fact, not happy."

"And you think you could change that?"

"I would sure like to try." Without another word he pulled my face toward him and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything ceased to exist but the two of us when his lips touched mine. We were suspended in time. I had never had this kind of sensation when Ron was around. When he pulled away his forehead stayed against mine.

"I can't do this to Ron." I started to pull away but he grabbed my wrist keeping me there.

"Do something to make you happy for once 'Mione."

"I can't dump Ron for you Fred. That would be wrong." He grinned.

"Why do the most wrong things always feel so right?" I shook my head.

"Because nature likes to rub in our faces that the forbidden things are the greatest."

"You're like my apple in the Garden of Eden."

"I'm sure you exaggerating." He shook his head this time.

"I want you even though you're my brother's. You should be mine, not his." He tilted his head again to capture my lips. My arms slid around his neck while his moved to encircle my waist. Our moment was broken when the back door slammed and Ron called my name. Fred pulled away and stood looking at me with a determined expression. He was not going to give up on gaining my preference. Ron approached us with a too happy expression.

"Ready to go love? I have practice in an hour." I nodded and stood moving over to him. His arm snaked around my waist. A pained expression flashed across his face before it vanished.

"Bye." I said softly before we disapparated.

Weeks passed in which I hardly saw Fred, until I received an owl from him requesting I join him for lunch. I wanted to see him, badly, so I accepted. We met at a little known café where the first thing he did upon seeing me was kiss me deeply. I sighed against his mouth and pouted when he pulled away. He grinned and led me inside to a table in the back corner.

"So tell me, how long would I have to wait after you broke it off with Ron to move in on you?" I wrinkled my nose at his choice of words.

"I can't give you an answer for that Fred." He pouted and reached over covering my hand with his. I flipped my hand over so that our palms were pressing together.

"What if I told you I loved you?" My mouth fell open and I had no response. I had no idea if it was hypothetical or real, but I found myself wanting very badly for him to mean it.

"Do you?" I finally asked.

"I don't know," He replied deflating, "I do know that I feel something for you, something strong. No matter how much I try to ignore this feeling it won't go away. I know that I shouldn't want to take away the woman that makes my brother happy, but I know he doesn't make you happy and I want to find out if I can." I had never heard Fred sound serious about anything, until today. He was dead serious, and of all things, it made me feel special.

We spent entirely too long together at lunch, and it was the best time I had in a very long time. After eating we went on a walk where Fred shamelessly took my hand and laced our fingers together. At the time I couldn't have cared less that any number of people could have seen us and told Ron. Later though, when I was alone and left to reflect on the day's events, I felt guilty. If Ron ever found out I was going behind his back to be with his brother, he would be crushed.

I couldn't bring myself to stop seeing either of them. I didn't want to hurt Ron by telling him I was leaving him, especially not for his brother, but I also couldn't stop myself from seeing Fred behind his back. I surmised that I liked the excitement of the possibility of getting caught when I was out with Fred. I was far past the point of no return. Now, whatever decision I made, someone would get hurt. When everyone found out, as it was inevitable, I would have to choose eventually, a relationship would be damaged beyond repair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay." Fred's gruff voice murmured against my neck. I felt his teeth nibbling my neck while his hand travelled from my hip southward. I wanted very much to stay, but Ron would be home soon and I had to be there when he got there. I placed my hand on Fred's chest and pushed him away. I pulled myself out of the bed and got dressed, thinking about how every time I had to go it became more difficult to drag myself away.

"I love you Fred." I said kissing him a last time before going back to Ron.

In the weeks that began to pass, things began to change. Subtly of course, I was seeing less and less of Fred and more and more of Ron. I was experiencing other changes too. My body was changing; it didn't take an idiot to figure out what was happening. I had to tell Fred and Ron. It was time I finally chose.

It wasn't hard to find Fred. He was, as usual, at the shop testing some new invention. I approached him and, after making sure he wasn't going to jump and injure someone, placed my hand on his shoulder. He whipped around, knocking me off my feet in the process. Upon seeing me he grabbed me 'round the waist to stop my fall. I was breathless afterward, but what I was more focused on was the look on Fred's face. He didn't look like he wanted to see me, in fact, it looked like I was the last person he wanted to see.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" I didn't like him using my whole name, I'd grown accustomed to his use of one of the various nicknames I had been given.

"I can't just want to see you?" I asked, hurt. Regret flashed in his eyes.

"Of course you can. Is Ron here too?" His voice had taken on a condescending edge.

"No, why would Ron be here?"

"I would just assume that you would go everywhere with him."

"What? Why would you assume that?"

"Well if you won't leave him, but you will sneak around behind his back with me, it's clear that you choose him over me." I shook my head violently, tears began to streak down my face; a direct result of my current situation.

"No, no, no, no!" I backed away from him.

"What?"

"I told you why I wouldn't tell him! You said you understood!"

"I meant for a while! Not forever!"

"I want you, stupid!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." He crossed his arms and his face hardened. I could tell he didn't think I would do it. I left the shop feeling significantly worse than I expected I would, but I had a mission to complete so I kept moving forward.


	4. Chapter 4

I found Ron coming out of the locker room of the Chudley Cannons. He smiled when he saw me and moved to pull me in for a kiss. I dodged him and stood just out of his reach. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" I bit my lip, I had never been this nervous, not even when the final battle was going on.

"Ron, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This. Us"

"Us?"

"Yes, Ron, we're over."

"What do you mean over?"

"Over, done, I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Why? Why all of a sudden do you want out?" This was the part I was dreading the most, explaining what I had been doing behind his back.

"It isn't sudden Ron. I haven't wanted to be with you for a long time. Actually, if I'm being honest I never really wanted to be with you. It's just, everyone expected us to end up together and I didn't want to disappoint them. It's inevitable now of course. I let it go on for far too long and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I've done something unforgivable."

"What is so unforgivable?"

"I fell for someone else. I've been sneaking around." More tears were falling. I had never felt lowlier.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Of all thing I was expecting him to say, that was not anywhere near one of them.

"What for? I'm the terrible person here."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy, I'm sorry you felt obligated to be with me based on other people's expectations to the point that you had to see someone who could make you happy." I couldn't believe he was being so level headed about this. I had expected the worst from him. It was certainly a pleasant surprise.

"Wow Ron, you are surprisingly cool headed about this."

"I just want you to be happy Hermione."

"I don't think you'll be saying that when you find out who I was with…" He raised his eyebrow in response and waited.

"It's Fred." His jaw clenched. Then he was gone.

By the time I found them, they were tangled on the floor of the shop and collecting quite a crowd of onlookers. Ron had Fred on his stomach with a knee in his back keeping him there.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you steal her from me!" Ron was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I can't help it that I made her happier than you did!"

"Ron! Get off of him!" I screamed pushing my way to the front of the crowd.

"He's going to pay for taking you away from me!"

"If you really want be to be happy as you say you do, then you'll get off of him!" Ron's fist stopped in midair.

"I do want you to be happy, but not with him! He's my brother!"

"I can't help who I fall in love with." Cautiously, I moved into the middle of the circle and pulled Ron off of Fred. Then I helped Fred up. Fred wrapped his arms around me and I automatically laid my head against his chest. The envy in Ron's eyes was evident. He sighed.

"You really love him don't you?" I nodded.

"Then I hope you two are very happy together." With that Ron vanished again.

"You chose me." Fred said looking down at me with a goofy grin.

"Of course I did. I told you I would." He kissed the top of my head and tightened his arms.

"I have a surprise for you." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm pregnant." The shock on his face was laughable.

"Really?" I nodded and took his hand placing it on my stomach. It hadn't grown that much but he'd seen me naked enough times to identify the bump sticking out from my tummy.

"Marry me 'Mione." I smiled and nodded again. He tilted my head up and kissed me. Applause broke out all around us and we broke apart to find that everyone was cheering. Fred smirked and raised his fist in triumph. I giggled and buried my face in his neck. I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man, and I couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Not my best work I know. The chapters are short and the story is rushed, but when you feel the need to write you gotta tend to it. Better stories to come.<p> 


End file.
